Isabelle and the Big, Bad, Public Broadcast Channel
(A screen is shown with static. Slowly it comes into focus on a familiar brunette.) Isabelle: Hello? Is this thing on? Oh yeah, it is, I see it now, the red light's on. Okay, well *I'm* Isabelle Garcio-Shapiro and I'm on TV right now! (Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are shown watching this) Isabella: Why are we watching this? Ferb: Comic relief. Isabelle: Well anyway you guys are so lucky I'm here right now! Because my parents threatened not to do this. You know only rich people can come on here? It's über expensive. Like seriously! I'm a rich person though, so I can get on here and you can't. Phineas: Like we need a reminder. Isabella: If she's so rich, why doesn't she buy a new wardrobe? Isabelle: So anyway, I guess it's time for my theme song! (hits a button on her laptop and music starts coming out) Isabelle: I'm too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you! Don't get it personal, don't take emotional, you know it's my tooth, I'm too cool for you! Phineas: (to Isabella) Are those the right lyrics? Isabella: How would I know? I've never watched Camp Rock. (Author's note: I haven't either.) Isabelle: Well anyway, since I'm doing this, I should tell you why. I'm going to take over the world, one step at a time! (Blythe pops onto the screen) Blythe: HI WORLD!! Isabelle: Blythe! You probably just gave Great-Aunt Muriel a heart attack! Ferb: And me too. Blythe: Whoopsie! (skips around the room, humming) Isabelle: ...well, that was Blythe, my... um... assistant. Blythe: MAY I TAKE YOUR HAT, SIR?! Isabelle: Yeah, she's more of a hindrance than a help. Phineas: Ain't that the truth. Isabelle: Well anyway, um... what do I do now? Isabella: Hey, where's Ferb? (Ferb appears onscreen) Isabelle: FERBY! Okay, guys, this is my boyfriend Ferby and he's so sweet and lovely and... (Sean is seen sitting in his home, watching the scene unfold, while his mother makes dinner in the background) Sean: Oi, this Ferby boy is gettin' on me nerves. Mrs. Love: Sean, boy! Help me with the potatoes! Sean: (sigh) Yes, mam. (shuts off TV) Isabelle: So anyway, Ferby loves me, right? Ferb: No. Isabelle: Heh... viewers, he's just kidding! Emily: He better not be. (Isabella and Phineas jump and look behind them; Emily's head is popping over the couch) Emily: Hi, guys! Phineas: How'd you get into my — Emily: SHH LET'S WATCH. Isabelle: So, Ferb, what are you doing here? Ferb: I'm not quite sure. (leaves) (Blythe pops up right in front of the camera) Blythe: SALTEEED NUTS! Isabelle: Blythe, I'm going to kill you. (sigh) Poor Great-Aunt Muriel. (An immensely old woman is shown clapping in front of her television) Great-Aunt Muriel: I love this show! Isabelle: (playing with her comforter) Well... um... time for plan C. (picks up phone and dials a number; she puts the phone on speaker so everyone can hear and Sean answers) Sean: Hello? Isabelle: Hi, Sean! (winks at camera) Sean: (sigh) Isabelle, I'm helpin' me mam with the potatoes. Isabelle: Come on, Sean! Can't you stay on the phone for a little? Sean: I guess. The potatoes are almost done anyway. Isabelle: Can you come to my house? Sean: Er... what? Isabelle: My. House. (mouths "Gosh, he is so stupid") Sean: Um. Okay. (a click is heard, followed by a disconnect signal; Sean appears in the room and immediately starts edging toward Blythe) Sean: Hi... Isabelle... Isabelle: Hi Sean! (to camera) This is my boyfriend Sean and he's so sweet and lovely and kind and nice and — Blythe: (at top of lungs) SALTEEEED NUTS! >_O Isabelle: Uh... oka — Blythe: MASHED PO-TAY-TOES! Isabelle: Blythe, shut up! (Blythe runs around the room, screaming, and eventually knocks over the camera; the room dissolves into static and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Emily are shown watching the screen) Ferb: Well, that killed eleven minutes. Emily: Yep, I'm going home. Night Ferb. (she leaves) Isabella: I'll probably go too. Bye, Phineas. Phineas: See you later, Isabella. (Phineas and Ferb sit there, while the static rages on. This goes on for a few minutes.) Phineas: ...want fried chicken? Ferb: Sure. Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Articles Category:Dialogue